prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Darren Young
Fred Sampson better known by his ring name Darren Young is an American professional wrestler, sometimes known by his ringname as Frederick of Hollywood. He has competed in Northeastern and Mid-Atlantic independent promotions including Chaotic Wrestling, East Coast Wrestling Association, Independent Wrestling Federation and the National Wrestling Alliance. He currently wrestles for Florida Championship Wrestling as Darren Young and appears on WWE's reality TV series WWE NXT. During 2005 and 2006, Sampson made several appearances for the World Wrestling Entertainment on its weekly programs Sunday Night Heat and Velocity and in dark matches on SmackDown and Raw. Career Born in Union, New Jersey, Sampson began watching professional wrestling during the mid-1980s and became interested in becoming a professional wrestler as a teenager, wrestling in several backyard wrestling federations. He researched a number of wrestling schools before deciding on Camp IWF in West Paterson, New Jersey. This was due in part to his employer, whose uncle was a friend of a local wrestler training there at the time, and helped him enroll in the wrestling school. Sampson made his professional debut in 2002 and spent over two years on the independent circuit and spent time in the Independent Wrestling Federation and Chaotic Wrestling during his early career. On May 17, 2003, he won his first major title when he defeated his former trainer Kevin Knight for the IWF Heavyweight Championship in Woodland Park, New Jersey, and held it for over half a year until losing to Roman on January 17, 2004. On March 20, he lost to Shane O'Brien at the IWF Centre. The following night, Sampson and Kevin Knight were declared the co-winners in an 18-man battle royal. It was at a house show in Chaotic Wrestling that he was first noticed by promoter Jim Kettner and invited to compete for the East Coast Wrestling Association where he made his debut in the summer of 2004. Shortly after entering the promotion, Sampson began feuding with Prince Nana over the ECWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship and eventually defeated him for the title in Newark, Delaware on September 18, 2004. He lost the title to Nick Malakai less than two months later. In May 2009, Sampson was offered a WWE developmental contract. He is currently wrestling in WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling, under the name Darren Young. On February 16, 2010, it was announced that he would be competing as part of WWE NXT, and mentored by CM Punk. NXT On February 23, 2010, Young made his debut on WWE NXT with a character described as a "South Beach Party Boy", losing his debut match to David Otunga. His current storyline has mentor CM Punk showing apathy towards him, claiming he has no idea why he's in NXT and doesn't want to train Young unless he can accept his Straight-edge lifestyle. Despite this, Punk and his disciples, Luke Gallows and Serena, helped Young win his rematch against Otunga the following week. Currently NXT Season 1 is over and the NXT Seven have named themselves nexus. They have currently focuses they're attacks on John Cena. Darren Young is currently injured because of john Cena throwing steel steps at his shoulder and that could have been the maddest the WWE have seen Cena ever. In wrestling Finishing Move *Running powerslam *Full Nelson elevated into a Facebuster Signature moves *Belly to belly suplex *Northern Lights suplex Tag teams and stables *Nexus Category:American wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NXT alumni